Bad blood love
by Iareaboy
Summary: When a young bad blood super predator save a human girl from a rapist & even protects her from his hunting companions what will happen to Them , & why is he protecting her, you will have to read to find out. WARNING RATED M FOR EXTREAMLY STEAMY SEXY TIME & BLOOD & GORE & QUITE A BIT OF LANGUAGE, (This story is dead unless enough people ask for it, NEEDS CLEAN UP!)
1. Intro

bad blood love

Disclaimer: I don't own predator or any other copyrighted franchise/product/Character, but I do own the OC's and story… and any similarities between characters are completely coincidental.

Warning: This story contains lemons, violence, and knowing how I write DEATH, now I know it's a stupid cliche but, Don't read if you don't like that stuff, I have the freedom to write want, so stop harassing me! I hope you enjoy this story of if you read, and it may come out in a short burst steady steam or only start and end up being Finished a year or two later. And sorry for the bad spelling.

"Speach"

{Yautja}

*Sounds*

[Writing]

(Tought)

Author's notes


	2. Chapter 1 (FIXED)

I fixed it and I'm so sorry i didn't notice i apologize i hope you will read it.


	3. Chapter 1: the hunt for love

As I sit on top of a McDonalds watching people rush by in their cars, my bio mask's blood red color stands out from the yellow of the city lights but not enough to give me away, while my grey and red skin blend in perfectly . {Why is he here U'ka?} asks an older hunter, his skin having a blue tone to it and his armor a copper color and his mask smooth. {Aduh… I brought him because he is the most skilled young blood I know, and an astounding tracker, he is also fluent in ooman} U'ka says his skin a green and his armor mostly leather with some silver metal his bio mask adorned with tusks for intimidation. {Inku, get over here} U'ka says. I walk over to him and he tells me to "say something in ooman}, I oblige the request saying "You you are one ugly mother fucker". Aduh glares at me for my choice of words. {Inku you little} Aduh says walking up to me only to get hit in the face. {Know your place} I tell him before he cloaks and leaves.

{You're asking for trouble Inku} U'ka says. I just tell him {I'm going to blood myself… now go so I can hunt}, he leaves and I stand on the edge, and below i see hundreds of ooman young running around in outfits that make them look like monsters. I scan the crowd and lock my sights on a large male ooman… I recognize him from an online article his name is, Jason Voorhees, he is a sex offender known for taking other oomans down and forcing himself upon them, his bright green Mohawk gives his position away in the crowd and allows me to see him even when he has his hockey mask on.

{You are mine} I say seeing Jason drag a girl into an ally. I quickly jump across the street and onto laundromat. The man takes the little girl and before he can do anything a girl a teenage girl sees him he lets the little girl go. While cloaked I hop down and land at the entrance to the ally. As the little girl runs by I let her go… she isn't big enough for a trophy, I don't care if my hunting mates will give me shit for it… I let her go… this time. I focus on the man ahead. The girl she is scared it's obvious just looking at her. Jason lunges at her putting a hand over her mouth and ripping open her button up shirt. Pulling down her pants and as he is about to play with her soft parts I throw my smart disk, it cleaves his head off hitting him in the nape of the neck splattering his blood along the walls his throat making a satisfying *gurgle* that make me purr in delight.

I pull the body off to reveal the girl (SHIT, THE GIRL, I FORGOT ABOUT THE GIRL!). Her chest is covered in blood and is shivering in fear. The girl looks at me as I throw the limp body of Jason Voorhees against the wall, making a *thud* that sends chills down the girl's spine. She hugs me before I can decide what to do with her. "You saved me" She sobs into my chest, and with that I decided (I can't do it… I can't kill her), so i hug her back and take her away jumping onto the roof and bringing her to my ship on top of the MacDonald's.

She is still shivering and crying softly as I open the door to my sheathed ship. The code spiral pattern on the pad. I place the young woman on my bed on a bench and close the door. "Who are you?" The girl asks pushing some of her black hair out of her face better revealing her blue eyes me, they were puffy and red form all her crying, and her sweet voice was shaky… and embarrassingly I was finding this ooman attractive. "Who are you she" ask again fear showing in her voice as she moves away from me as I approach. "I'm a friend" I say as I wrap a blanket around her in an effort to hide her slim and attractive form with her child bearing hips and perfect sized natural breasts that were only covered by her undergarments.

I walk the girl to my bed and have her lay down. She does lay down and quickly closes her eyes but doesn't sleep not fully trusting me yet. As she rests I hide all of the human skulls on my ship in the trophy closet as to not scare my guest. I then leave and head to the ally to get her cloths and retrieve my head, and continue my hunt. But when I'm spotted I'm told "nice costume dude" then pated on the back by the guy with a surfboard before he leaves yelling "HAPPY HALLOWEEN". I push that aside and try to find my next trophy but I can't stop thinking about this girl that is now probably sleeping in my bed. Thoughts of mating this girl enter my mind but I shake them off, or try to; But I can't.

Unable to focus I return to my ship. As I enter the girl is crying. I hurry to her side and check her for injuries saying "Are you okay?"… she is fine as far as i can see, and she insisted that "I'm fine… thanks to you". I don't question it even though I don't believe her, so I just wipe away her tears. She looks at me blushing at the gentle touch of my thumbs as my hands cup her cheeks. I'm quick to pull back slightly embarrassed at what I just did. "Can you take off that silly costume… I want to see your face" The girl says. I "Khhhhhh" in embarrassment and at a loss for words just sit there at her side. She removes my bio mask first disconnecting the tubes that go *FWIS* as each one of the three tubes are disconnected, then gently pulling it off and looking in awe at my face saying "You look just like a Yautja… this costume is amazing" and as I blink she realizes that it's not a mask. "You're a real Yautja…" the girl says afraid for her life. "DON'T BE SCARED I WON'T HURT YOU" I tell her to calm her down… it works a little and I am able to tell her, "You're safe her… no one will hurt you".

"Can I know your name?" I ask trying to end an awkward silence. "Sally" She says "Sally Anderson… uh what's your name" I wasn't expecting this question so I only can stud out "I-In-Inko". (I don't give a fuck what my clan thinks… I want this girl). I pull up my frilly stalking and tighten my thong and stop being a pansy NOT LITERALLY it's just funny to say so I put it in. I walk to her and kiss her, her face is smooth as my mandibles grip to it, my yellow eyes stare deep into her baby blues. She shudders and to my surprise kisses back.

She pulls me on top of her and onto my bed her hands explore my back and abs rubbing softly as I hold her to me with one arm and with the other hold our torsos off the bed. I slip my long slender tongue into her mouth to meet her short fat one and they enter twine. My hand moves from her back to her shoulder as I let her down and look for permission as I end the kiss. "Fuck me please" she says and I take that as an AOK and I slide my hands to her breasts using my wrist blade to cut off her bra with one arm and the others to cut off her panties. I take a good look as I remove my armor and clothes. She starts to rub her clit and breasts as I get ready. With a feral growl I pounced upon her and lineup ravage her breast with suckling and licking as i shove myself in her blood spills and it drives me on, each thrust and lick makes her squirm under me, and I love it she sweats and squirms, and whines, moaning so much. I break her with each thrust making her mine. she screams out "HARDER!" I stop making her moan and whine.

"Will you be my mate?" I ask. She screams "YES, YES I'M YOURS TO FUCK AND LOVE… DO WHAT YOU WANT PLEASE, JUST DON'T STOP!". "Do you love me?" meekly and she nods. This pushes me over the edge and i lift her legs pushing them behind her head as i thrust upon her over and over with all of my strength taking in the smell of her seat the salty taste of her skin sweat drenched skin and the feel of her inner walls, each thrust driving bring her close to climax. As he cums her fluids drench her and me, but I drive harder and faster as her tight cunny contracts around my length. Soon I can't take it any longer and I climax. As I cumin her screaming {I LOVE YOU!} I frightening the hell hounds who join me in my howl as I unleash a flood off my sperm into her baby hole. Humans must grow tired quick because she scream "what the hell!?" as I start again not giving her a chance to recover as I thrust all the way in then out leaving only the tip in then all the way back in her walls constantly pulsing and tighten forcing me to work harder to keep my speed. Her face drives me to work harder just to make her feel good with her eyes lightly tolled back and her mouth open wide as he moan "Naaah, Naaah, naaah, FUCK, YESS HARDER I LOVE YOU… IT'S SO GOOD!~~~". She begins to drool and I salivate as well. She melts into the pleasure eventually her voice no longer forming words just moans and groans of pure bliss.

I keep it up for hours Cuming three more times each more pleasurable then the last, I even treat her luscious breasts I suckle and squeeze the sweet juices out and lap them up her milk so sweet and bitter it drives me nuts. I wined myself when she ran dry so i pulled out and bought her pussy to my face and ate it out, my long tongue slid all the way in and teasing her cum soaked womb lapping up her own cum and making her climax releasing a new juice into my mouth that i lap up before pushing her down and shoving my shlong in her maw she licks it and laps making me moan before a grab the back of her head and use her throat to jerk myself off. She can't swallow my massive load and it overflows coming out of her nose and mouth but she swallow some i then push her back to the bed and ravage her neck as I shove myself back in.

She squirms and moans and begs and squeals and writhes mewling under me feeling my girth destroy her softest parts with repetitive thrust that drive her mad. She cums for the fifth time. This one is more powerful for the last 4 and it pushes me over the edge letting out one last flood of my cum spanning eleven more thrust that make her wine and as I let the last out I collapsed on her and with a powerful moan she passes out a look of joy pleasure and relief on her face. My enter body is sore as I fall asleep beside my mate… who will sire me many pup and I love her, I know this can't be lust… but love deep down inside.

The next morning I wake up alone in the bed. "MY MATE WHERE ARE YOU… MY MATE!?" I cry in fear... Eventually i hear her cry, "INKU, WHATS WRONG?" she yell as she walks in her clothes holding a bag with to big mac's. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN… I was… worried" I say as I hug her. She chuckles and hugs me back, saying "you really do love me don't you" I nod in response.

END OF PART 1


End file.
